Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by SpreadYourWings
Summary: What will happen when Anastasia, the girl who doesn't believe in love, meets a stranger in the bar, who's ready to change her mind and life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

**I'm here with a new story! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it, depends of what you think about it. So, pleasee, let me know what you think about it! **

**Nice reading! **

"Kate, I'm not interested in this partying thing," I groan as my roommate, Katherine Kavanagh, enters my room for the tenth time this day. Ohhh, sometimes I hate her, sometimes I hate her a lot.

"Oh, come on, Ana," She collapses onto my bed, groaning. "It's going to be fun," The enthusiasm in her voice made me roll my eyes.

"No," I say and turn to the other side, giving her my back.

"Anastasia Steele, You are so young, you shouldn't waste your time reading these books, you will have time to read them when you're old and sick, now let's get you out of this bed. You need to have some fun" She says excitedly and starts shaking me.

"Kate, please, leave me alone," I groan but she doesn't give up because she's Kate and most of the time she gets what she wants.

I sit up in my bed and look at her. She gives me the best puppy face and blinks for a few times her beautiful long lashes, making me giggle at her cuteness. I don't understand how she can be an angry woman and then after a minute turn into a cute kitten.

"Fine, but just this one time," I say and she claps her hands happily.

"Oh, come on, Ana. Smile," Kate says but I shake my head. I wish I have stayed at home, I would probably be reading a good book right now, cuddled into my favorite blanket, but I'm here, in the place, where I don't belong to.

"Vodka, please," I say to a bartender, sitting down to the bar.

Kate sits behind me and groans. She orders a cosmopolitan and starts looking around the club, checking everyone.

"Damn Ana, look at these two guys over there," She grabs my hand and I almost drop my drink.

But I don't say anything: I don't want to ruin her night with my moods, so I just turn and look to the guys. And damn, once again, I convince myself that Kate has excellent taste in men.

"They're walking here," Kate squeals and fixes her hair, smiling widely. I roll my eyes at her but giggle. "Don't laugh," She whispers to me and looks back to the men.

I look to them too; I have to admit, that both of them look like… Greek Gods. I think my mouth waters when I stare at them. Shit, they are really coming here.

_Since then are you interesting in relationships? _My inner voice shouts but it doesn't help, I just stare at these men.

"Hi," Before I can react, one of the men greets us. I mutter 'hi' and turn to Kate, whose cheeks just turned another shade of pink. Wow, I have never seen her like that.

"Wanna dance?" The man says again and Kate immediately nods. She stands up, giving me a quick glace before walking to the dance floor with that awesome stranger.

I look to the other man, who's standing in front of me, and I can tell he's undressing me with his eyes. But I don't mind: he looks so hot and I just can't believe he's looking at me, I mean, here are so many girls, any one would die to dance with him, but he chooses me, a grey mouse.

"Dance?" He asks but I shake my head and turn around. To my surprise, he sits beside me and orders martini.

"I don't dance," I say after a while of silence. He nods his head and looks to the dance floor.

"Me either." He says and I want to laugh. He asks me to dance but he doesn't dance. How stupid. "Christian Grey," He adds, cutting my thoughts, and stretches his hand out for me.

"Anastasia Steele, but everybody calls me Ana," I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you," I mutter before drinking my vodka.

"The pleasure is mine," He says huskily and I narrow my eyes at him. If he thinks he's going to seduce me, he's wrong. I'm not that kind of girl.

"Yeah," I say and turn to the dancing floor.

For a few moments I can't find Kate but then I see her. For a first time in so many year, I see her smiling like that. Katherine Kavanagh, the girl who always was my role model because she wasn't a hopeless romantic, was now dancing and acting like a school girl.

"If she kisses him, you go home with me tonight," Suddenly Christian whispers into my ear, making me gasp in shock. I turn to face him with wide eyes but he just grins and drinks his shot.

"I'm not a bitch," I snap, staring at him in disbelief. Does he really think that I'm a whore?

"I didn't say that," He says, surprised by my reaction. "I just state that I want you in my bed," He says as if it was just a normal thing.

"And what if she doesn't kiss him?" I recover quickly. Our eyes meet for a moment and he smirks again. Damn him.

"Then it's your choice. You can ask me whatever you want, sweetheart, but I have to warn you that I always get what I want,"

I can't help but laugh at his statement. He always gets what he wants. Why the hell every single guy I met in this world is so damn arrogant? It's annoying.

I turn to the dancing floor again and look for my very best friend. When my eyes catch her, I see that she has her arms wrapped around the guy's neck, and they are dancing so close to each other. _They are definitely going to kiss, _my inner voice shouts again but I ignore it.

"Deal. But if they don't kis-" I start but before I can finish Kate leans in and kisses the guy. _Damn you, Kate Kavanagh. _

When I turn to Christian, he has a stupid smile on his face. He opens his mouth to say something but I mouth 'don't' and he closes it without saying anything, but that stupid smile is still on his face.

I drink my shot of vodka and shake my head to myself. What am I doing? I'm not a slut. I don't do want night stands…

But there is a first time for everything.

"So, are you going?" Christian asks, making me look up at him. He is still smirking and I hate him for that.

"Absolutely," I say, sarcastically, and stand up, "I'm going to say 'bye' to my friend and we can go,"

He nods his head and I quickly walk to Kate. Grabbing her hand, I pull her away from that guy. She turns to me angrily but when she realizes that it's me, she grins like a small kid in a toy store.

"He's perfect," She squeal, making me roll my eyes. I just realized my friend is a hopeless romantic.

"Good to you," I say and she gives me a look. "Look, I'm going to go. I remembered I forgot to do my assignment," I lie and she gives me a don't-fucking-kidding-me look, but says nothing to it. Instead, she kisses my cheek, wishes me a good night and runs back to her boy.

I should admit that I'm happy for her. She deserves to be happy, she's my best friend. I look at her for a few moments and can't help but smile. She actually looks so happy with that guy and she knows him for.. what? 1 hour? _And I am leaving with a guy I know for the same hour._

"I hope you haven't changed your mind yet," I hear a voice behind me which makes me shiver.

"Of course not," I turn around and find him, Christian Grey, standing behind me.

"Then let's go," He says and stretches his hand out for me. Not hesitating, I take his hand and we walk out of the club leaving everything and everyone behind us.

**Sooo, what do you think? Please, please, please, let me know. **

**P.S. I have another fanfiction idea in my head, so I may update it as soon as I finish 'Different life' **

**Have a nice day, guys! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own fifty shades of grey characters!**

**Chapter 2**

The ride to Christian's apartment or house, - God, I don't even know where he lives – is quiet. He's concentrated on the road, at least I think so, but he still has that stupid smirk on his face. I would love to slap his grin away from his face but I'm being polite this evening.

Suddenly the car stops in front of the huge building. I look at it and my jaw drops. Oh my God. When I saw his car, I was shocked but I thought that maybe he saved money for this car for years, and now turns out he lives in a building like this. Damn me for getting away with strangers. _Oh my God, what if he is a mafia's boss and now he will kill me and hide my body, or even worse, he will torture me till the end of my life? _

"We're here," His deep voice cuts off my thoughts. I turn to him and he gives me another grin before getting out of the car. I watch as he walks around the car and hesitate. Maybe I should ask him to take me home. I don't think it was a good idea to come with him anymore.

Christian opens the car door, the brand new 'audi' door to me but I still hesitate. Suddenly the brave Anastasia is gone.

But surprisingly, he stretches his hand out for me and I cannot take it. I put my hand in his and get out of the car. As soon as I leave the car and am standing in front of him, he surprises me by kissing me. My eyes open widely but he kisses oh so good and no matter how hard I try to keep them open, they close.

Suddenly he breaks the kiss, leaving me breathless and hands the keys of the car to a man, standing behind him. How did that man come here so quickly? And who he is?

Christian turns back to me and takes my hand. Slowly, we walk into the building. People around us are looking and I can't understand what's going on. I mean, perhaps he really is some kind of sociopath and will kill me?

We enter the elevator and Christian presses the button, making the door close. I try to count the floor but then I lost the number. Damn me and my stupid mind.

To my surprise, all the way Christian is quiet. He doesn't say any single word and it makes me worried even more.

Finally, the elevator stops and the door open. Christian steps out first and I follow him. For the first time I look at him from behind and my eyes catch the muscles on his back and shoulders. Wow, he's really handsome. My mouth waters when my eyes travel to his ass. Oh my God, he should be illegal.

Finally, I move my eyes away from his ass and look around and just then I realize that we are in his apartment. Well, I am not sure if it can be called apartment because it's bigger than my dad's and my mom's houses together.

"Miss Steele," He says, walking closer to me and I don't even realize how I step back and my back hits the wall. He takes one more step closer and our lips are just a few inches away. I can feel his hot breathing on my neck. He smells so good.

Suddenly he presses his lips onto mine and kisses me, taking all my breath away. And you know, I have been kissed in the past, and I thought that I knew what the good kiss is but after Christian kisses, I can surely say that all the other kisses were nothing compared to his.

His lips move against mine roughly, dominantly but I don't care because it feels so good. I feel his hands moving down my back until he reaches my butt and squeezes it lightly but roughly at the same time, making me moan into his mouth.

My fear is forgotten as soon as his lips leave mine and travel down to my neck. I can't help but let out a loud moan when he starts sucking on my sweet spot. Damn, he's going to leave a mark but at this moment I don't care. I don't care about anything.

"Come here," Pulling away he says and takes my hand before dragging me to the room which I think is his bedroom.

I want to look around the room but he kisses me again and suddenly I'm laying on his bed with him on top of me. I close my eyes and give in into the sensation of Christian Grey's kisses.

-/-

"Fuck," He curses as he collapses beside me onto the bed. I giggle at him and when I finally catch my breath I lean over to him and kiss him on the lips. Pulling away I grab the sheets and cover myself with them, resting my head on the soft pillow. I'm going to sleep like a baby.

"You should go sleep to the other room," He says making me open my eyes and glare at him.

"I came here to fuck you and now you say I should go sleep into the other room? You're kidding me, right?" I ask and he smiles but then I understand that he's serious. Oh, I'm not going to get out of this bed, I am probably not able to walk after all those crazy moments with him. "If you don't want to sleep with me, you can always go and sleep in the other room," I shrug and close my eyes again.

For a moment he's quiet but then I hear him chuckle and he slowly lifts the covers and lies behind me. He quickly pulls me into his embrace and my back is pressed against his chest. He kisses my shoulder and sighs.

He says something but I don't hear it because I'm falling into a peacefulness of sleep.

-/-

I pull the sheets over my head and try to hide from the Sun that shines directly to my face. Unfortunately, I feel too warm, so I have to uncover my face. My eyes quickly adjust to the light and I slowly look around the room.

I am alone in the bed. I wonder where is Christian but then I realize that I have no right to wonder where is the man who had sex with me. I mean I don't know anything about him and it was just sex. One look at him tells that he has a one night stand like that quite often.

I get out of the bed and quickly put on my black dress from yesterday. Collecting my purse from the night stand, I walk out of the room. As soon as I leave the room a delicious smell of food reaches my nose and I wonder if Christian is cooking.

But my thoughts are cut when the elevator's door opens and Christian walks in. He's dressed in black sweatpants and white t-shirt and he's all sweaty. I swear my jaw drops open when I scan him. Oh my God, he's really sexy.

"Good morning, Anastasia," He greets me and gives me a look, "Were you trying to run from me?" He asks jokingly and I giggle but then try to act serious.

"I need to go home, my friend, Kate, will be worried," I lie because I'm sure Kate really isn't worrying about me right now. If Christian's brother stayed with her, she definitely isn't thinking about me right now.

"Yeah, yeah," He says and takes my purse from my hands. He puts it on his piano – oh, he has a piano - and turns to me, "First, you need to eat and second we need to talk about something," He states and walks back to me. "I will meet you in the kitchen," He pecks my lips and walks to his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself.

I look around the apartment until I understand where the kitchen. Sighing I walk there. Of course, I could just leave because it was just a one night stand and usually after these things people don't eat breakfast together but he intrigued me, so I decide to stay.

I enter the kitchen and see an elder woman there, cooking something. She feels that I'm there because she turns around and gives me a smile.

"Hello," She says warmly. "You must be Ana, Mr. Grey told me not to let you out of the apartment before you eat," She smiles and places a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Hi," I mutter and sit down to the table. "Are you working here?" I ask and she nods her head before turning off the stove and walking out of the kitchen.

I'm confused for a moment, I don't understand why she walked out so quickly, but then I see Christian standing and watching me from the living room. I look at him and blush. Wow, it's something new to me.

"Good appetite," Christian says as he walks closer to me and sits to the table.

He takes a pancake from a plate and starts eating it, his eyes never leaving mine. I squirm because of his intense gaze and he just smirks again. _Why the hell is he smirking that much?_

I shake my head and come back to reality. _Get a grip, Steele._

"So you wanted to talk about something," I start. My confidence is suddenly gone again.

"Just a perfect way to ruin the mood," He shakes his head at me and my eyes widen. Ruin the mood? What does he want to talk about? Does he have STD and now I have it too? I look at him confused. "Oh, if you're not giving it up," He groans and pushes the plate away. "First of all, you have to sign this," He pushes papers to me that have been laying on the edge of the table.

I frown at him and start reading paper. It's a non – disclosure agreement. What the hell? I look up at him and found him staring at me. "Why?" I ask, pointing to the papers.

"So you really don't know who I am," He says and grins. I shake my head confused and tense. Damn, where have I gotten myself into? "Have you heard about Grey Enterprise Holding?" He asks and then it hits me like a wrecking ball.

That's where I had heard his name. He's Christian Grey, the same billionaire. My jaw drops to the floor and he laughs at my reaction but can you blame me for reacting like this? I mean he's the sexiest billionaire in Seattle and here I am, a grey ugly mouse.

For a few moments I stare at him but then I push the surprise away and try to find my strong self. I take a pen and sign NDA. Of course, he needs to make sure that no one finds out that he slept with someone like me.

"Is that all what you wanted to talk about? I would love to go," I ask as I push papers closer to him. He shakes his head and I roll my eyes at him.

"I will keep you here forever," He teases and I have to laugh. To my surprise he laughs too and the mood between us changes from confused, tensed and awkward to light, relaxing.

"Very funny," I say and he smiles at me. Wow, he actually has a beautiful smile.

"Okay, so where we were?" He becomes serious again and I try to do the same. "Oh, I would like to offer you something," He says and I nod my head for him to continue. He signs, "It can be shocking for you, I understand, but have you heard about BDSM?" He asks and my jaw drops.

_Oh yes, I have not just heard about it, I have seen it_. The first day I arrived to Seattle I had to meet Kate in the club to celebrate my first day here. And unfortunately, I got lost and went to the wrong club which happened to be a BDSM club. So yeah, I know what it is.

"Ana?" Christian's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"You are not offering me a BDSM relationship, are you?" I ask and his eyes darken.

Oh fuck, he IS offering me a BDSM relationship.

**What do you think about this? chapter Should I continue? **

**Thank you all for your reviews, they inspired me to write more! And thanks to the person who told me that here is already the story with a name like that, so I am changing this fanfiction name to "Kiss me like you wanna be loved". :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty shades of Grey.**

Everything around me stops. _He's offering me a BDSM relationship. How is it even possible?_

The memories of that damned night when I accidently walked into a BDSM club fill my mind and I can't help but imagine myself in these girls place. Damn, my imagination is running wild.

I snap out of my thoughts and look at a very handsome man sitting right in front of me who is offering me a crazy sick relationship… And I have to admit that I'm intrigued. It's not something what I have ever wanted but why don't give it a try?

Quickly, I start thinking through all the reasons why I shouldn't agree to this but I can hardly find them. _Damn._

"Anastasia?" Christian's strong voice makes me blink for a few times and come back to reality.

I look up at him and start thinking about the good side of this proposition. I'm young - I should try everything in this world. I have already lost so many things in my teenager years, perhaps I shouldn't do the same with my adult years.

"Earth to Ana," Christian waves a hand in front of my face and I shake my head to myself. I need to concentrate. _But how can I concentrate when he is offering me something like that? _

"I don't know what to say" It's all I manage to let out. Probably I'm shocked.

One part of me wants to say 'no' and run away from him as fast as my short legs can, but the other part of me wants to stay with him. _Oh… What do I do? _

"You don't have to answer right away," He says and I sigh. Oh, so he is giving me time. Okay. "I know it's kind of shocking but I want to you to think about it." He adds.

"You are offering me something like that, and I know you for what?.. A few hours. I don't know anything about you. I just know that you're a fucking billionaire and nothing more. And you know nothing about me. You want me to be your slave but you don't even know how old I am. I mean, what if I am a whore or a prostitute?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Well, first of all, I'm not asking you to be my slave. Second, you don't have to make a decision right away." He states calmly. "Third, yes, I don't know you, but I am sure that you are not a whore. You're a good girl. I can see it in your eyes," His voice is so confident. _Don't be so sure, Grey, you don't know the old me. _"When you're in a lifestyle like this, you don't get to know the person at first, you know. You just know a few facts about the person and it's enough because it doesn't have a mean. What's the point of knowing all the details, when we're not going to be in a relationship?" He shrugs. _Well, maybe he's right but still. _

"It's just…" I don't find the right words to express my thoughts.

"Wait here," He says and stands up from the chair. Then he quickly walks out of the room, leaving me alone. I can't help but feel confused. He asks me about BDSM and then he leaves me? Seriously?

But, fortunately, he comes back with some papers in his hands. He sits back down and pushes the papers to me. I hesitantly take it and start reading.

"It's a contract," He says.

'Oh," I sigh and continue reading. Wow, there are rules and so many other things which I should read carefully. I close the contract and look up at Christian again. His intense grey eyes are piercing into mine and I can't help but squirm. Shaking my head, I say "So everything is written down,"

"Of course," He nods his head. "That's why you have to think about everything. Read the contract and when you decide, call me. If you have any questions, also call me." He says and I'm a little bit surprised that he's so willing to explain everything.

When I was in the club, I got an impression that the Dominants or whatever they are called are very cold people. But the dominant sitting right in front of me is nothing like them. He looks different.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Of course," He nods almost immediately.

"If I'm agreeing to this, would we have a normal relationship?" I ask and my throat closes. That's it. His answer will conclude everything.

For a moment he's staring at me but when looks down. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "No, Anastasia."

_Oh my God, _I can hardly control myself from jumping from the chair. Finally, after 2 years I found someone who doesn't want a normal relationship.

"Good," I nod my head and can't help the smile. He looks at me strangely but doesn't say anything. He's probably stunned by my reaction._ Well, if he had known me, he wouldn't be surprised._

For a few moments we sit in silence. We're looking into each other's eyes and once again I can say that he is undressing me with his eyes._ Pervert._

"I should go," Suddenly I say and stand up. He immediately stands up with me.

"It means that you are saying 'no'?" He asks but I can hear hope in his voice.

"No, I haven't answered. I need time to think about everything," I state and walk out of the kitchen.

"Anastasia, you haven't eaten," He says walking behind me and I roll my eyes. _God, he is just like my dad._

I take my purse from the piano and walk to the elevator. When I stop and turn around, Christian is standing behind me.

"My driver will take you home," He says but I shake my head.

"I don't want you to know where I live so you can kidnap me," I say teasingly and he laughs at my joke.

"Okay, Miss Steele. Call me when you decide," He hands me his business card with his number and e-mail address. "Oh, and don't wait for long, I can find someone else," He adds and I laugh. If he thinks it will scare me, he's wrong, very wrong.

"Bye, Christian," I say and look to his lips. I don't know what comes over me but I lean over and kiss him. Before I can even start kissing him, he pulls me closer and kisses me with so much passion. I hardly can keep my thoughts in place because I swear his kisses make me insane.

One of his hands is holding me close by my head and other hand slowly travels down to my back and then he squeezes my butt. I can't help but let out a moan, it is too good to be real.

That moment I realize that I have to stop and pull away because if I don't stop him, we will end up in his bedroom again. So unwillingly I pull away. Our breathing is rapid and before Christian can say something, I walk into the elevator and the door closes.

-/-

All the way to my house I think about what Christian have offered me. I just can't drop his proposition out of my head.

"Miss, we're here," The taxi driver says and I finally come back to reality. Shaking my head I pay for my drive and get out of the car.

Quickly I climb up the stairs to my apartment. Unlocking the door, I mentally pray that Kate and Christian's brother aren't in the living room doing their business.

"Ana?" As soon as I open the door my very best friend Kate squeals. "Ana, where have you been?" She shouts on me as I put my purse on the chest of drawers and walk to the kitchen. Damn, I'm so hungry.

"Oh, don't act stupid. You know where I was," I roll my eyes at her and take an apple from the table. Sitting down on the chair I watch as Kate walks into the kitchen with her hands crossed over her chest. "Kate, please," I say while she sits down to the table and takes an apple too.

"You're doing it again," She states and gives me a worried look. I can't help but sigh sadly: I have done mistakes in the past, I did, and I don't try to hide it, but why people don't believe that I will start doing it again?

"First of all, you were the one who dragged me there," I snap and her eyes widen. "No, Katherine, it was just a one time. I promise you." I try to sound like it hasn't offended me. _Why do nobody believes that people can change? _

"I hope so, I don't want to go back there," Kate says, shaking her head. _Believe Kate, me too._

I take a bite of my apple and start thinking about Christian's proposition again. There are so many pluses but at the same time I finally found minuses which I need to think through.

First of all, I don't know him. I met him a few hours ago.

Second, he isn't offering me simple sex. It's a very kinky thing and I may get hurt physically.

Third, I don't even know if I like that kind of sex.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asks and I look up at her.

"Nothing," I answer simply. I really don't want to talk with her about it.

"Ana," She warns and I groan. _Here we go… _

"As you know, yesterday I met someone." I say and she nods for me to continue. "Well, first of all, he's a Christian Grey,"

I swear Kate's reaction is the best thing I have ever seen. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops to the floor as she releases the apple from her hands. Well, I can't blame her. Never in a million years could I think that someone as handsome as him could look at someone like me.

"So, your night wasn't as good as mine?" I ask and laugh. If Christian's brother would have stayed, Kate would definitely know who they are.

"Oh my God, why haven't I recognized him yesterday?" She asks still in shock and I laugh again. "And no, my night wasn't as good as yours. We danced but then someone called to him and he had to leave," She shrugged sadly. _Poor Kate. _

"Oh, well maybe you will see him other time,"

"Yes, I'm seeing him in ten minutes," She says with a smile on her face. Relief overwhelms me because I think she have already forgotten about what we were talking but I am so wrong because her smile drops from her face and she looks at me with a serious expression on her face. "Don't change the subject, Ana,"

"Okay," I roll my eyes at her. When I open my mouth to continue, the doorbell – the doorbell which saves me from lying to my best friend - rings and Kate's eyes brightens. She quickly fixes her hair and rushes to open the door.

I giggle at my friend, who obviously likes the new guy.

"Ana, I'm going," Kate shouts from the corridor.

"Have fun," I shout back and hear her giggle. Then the doors are shut and the silence fill the flat again.

Sighing I put an apple on the table. Finally I am alone.

I walk to the corridor and take my purse. Then I walk to the living room, sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. Taking the contract out of my purse – I don't even know how I managed to accommodate those papers in my purse - I make myself comfortable on the couch. I take a deep breath and start reading.

**(A/N: the contract is like in the book, so I'm not re-writing it, sorry)**

When I finally finish reading it, I let out a groan. He definitely gave me something to think about.

_What do I do? Do I agree or run away?_

**_Soo, do you still like it? What should Ana do: agree or no? _**

Another question is: would you like to read the fanfiction in Christian's POV? Please, let me know! :)

**_Thank you for all your comments and thank you for reading!_**

**_Have a nice day! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY CHARACTERS.**

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Ana's POV**_

Several days have passed since I met a very handsome man who offered me that stupid relationship. And unfortunately, I haven't made my mind up yet. I have read Christian's contract for more than hundred times and still nothing. I honestly don't know what to do. One part of me wants to sign it and try all the new world but other part wants to run away and hide.

I sit down on the couch and take my favorite book from the coffee table – it's such a good time to read because Kate is out with Elliot, Christian's brother, I get a chance to meet him and I can tell that he's a really good guy, I guess. At least Kate likes him very much.

I open the book and start reading but my reading is disturbed by my ringing phone. Groaning I push my book away and take the phone. The number is unknown but I still pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Steele," A sweet but oh so strong voice is heard from the phone. It's Christian.

"Hello, Mr. Grey," I answer and unwillingly a smile forms on my face. _Steele, what is happening to you?_

"I haven't heard from you for a few days, so I decided to call."

"How sweet" The sarcasm in my voice is too clear.

"So, how are you doing? Have you read the contract?" He ignores the tone of my voice and starts asking.

"I'm good, thanks. And yes, I have read the contract more than hundred time, believe me, I probably know it by heart." I say and hear him laugh. _What a beautiful sound._

"Good. And have you decided?"

"Well, I would have called you I had an answer," I roll my eyes. "I have a lot of questions, which you probably could answer but I'm not sure if I want you to answer them because I think I'm going to pass this time and say no," I state because it's true. I found a lot of minuses in all this and if I want to stay safe, I need to run away from him as fast as I can.

"I think we should meet so I could answer all your questions." He says, his voice too serious, it makes a shiver run down my back.

"I agree. Where should we meet, Mr. Grey?" I say without thinking and bite my lower lip. Actually I'm really intrigued.

"I think we should meet at my place at 7PM tonight, what do you think?" _Wow, he's interested in my opinion. Unexpected._

"I agree, Mr. Grey," I nod my head even though he can't see. "So, see you then." And I hang up.

Sighing, I lean against the couch. What have I done? I haven't made my mind up yet, why the hell did I agree to meet him? _What the hell is wrong with me? _

I look at my watch, I still have three hours. I decide that it's better not to waste the time blaming myself, so I rush into the bathroom and take a long warm shower there. When after an hour I step out of the shower, I hear some strange noises. Mentally I pray that it's not what I think.

"Ah" I hear another sound, which of course has to be a moan, and this time I'm sure that it's Kate. I want to cover my ears so I don't have to hear it but I have to get out of there sometime. Quickly I put on my black dress and black high heels singing various songs just to keep my mind busy so I can't think about what's happening outside the door. I put on a little bit mascara and lipstick. I smile, looking into the mirror.

Then I walk to the door and put a hand on the door handle. I really don't want to see my friend having sex but I can't stay here anymore. I have a meeting with a very handsome man.

Taking a deep breath, I whisper a prayer that they are not doing it and open the door. I walk out of the bathroom with closed eyes and from the sounds I understand that I did the right thing by closing them.

"Oh my God, Ana," Kate squeals and I finally open my left eye to look around. Kate and Elliot are safely lying under the blanket, so I open my other eye and quickly walk to the coffee table to grab my phone and purse.

Even though I am not a virgin and I shouldn't be so embarrassed by that, it is really awkward.

"I'm going out." I mutter, trying not to look at them. "Have a nice evening," I add before walking out of the flat.

Closing the door behind myself, I sigh. I hope I will not need to suffer it again because it was probably the most awkward situation in my life.

Shaking my head and run down the stairs and sit into my car. _Here we go, Mr. Grey. I'm coming._

-/-

After half an hour my car finally stops in front of the highest building I have ever been in: Escala. I leave my car across the street and walk into it. Before I can realize where the elevator is, a man walks to me and smiles like he knows me.

"Good evening, Miss Steele," The man says and my eyes widen. How does he know my name? "I'm Taylor, Mr. Grey's bodyguard," He introduced himself, making me sigh: of course, Christian's bodyguard.

"Hello, Taylor," I say politely.

"Please, follow me, Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is waiting for you," He says and starts walking. Without hesitation I follow him.

We step into the elevator and he dials the code before the door closes. I take a deep breath: I'm going to see Christian Grey again.

It doesn't take long until the elevator stops and the door opens. Taylor nods to me and I step out of it, entering the apartment. But before I can look around, I'm pulled into Christian's embrace and he kissing me unexpectedly. _Wow_

"Hello, Miss Steele," He says, pulling away from my lips, leaving me breathless. Well, that was a nice way to say hello. I like it.

"Hi," I manage to mutter, gasping for air. Wow, that was really unexpected. "As I can see, you're very happy to see me," I tease him and he gives me a smirk.

"You already know me so well," He says and takes my hand. "I have been waiting for you, Anastasia. Let's go to the kitchen, the food is getting cold,"

"I thought we will discuss the contract and other things," I say, looking at him confused. I mean it's polite that he's offering me dinner but I don't think our relationship should be like that. I really don't want or need a normal relationship with dinner and hearts and flowers.

"Of course, after dinner," He assures me and before I can opposite he drags me to the kitchen.

When we sit down to the table, I look at him. I can't help but wonder, if he was always like that. I thought that the man like him, the dominants, should be ordering around, cold and … kind of mad but he's completely opposite. I'm confused, really.

"You should eat," He says when he has almost finished his food and I'm still haven't touched mine.

"I'm not hungry." I shrug and take a sip of the orange juice.

"Okay, Miss Steele, if you are not going to give up…" He looks at me.

"Come on, Christian, my name is Ana," I said loudly, frustrated, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"No one in my whole life has ever raised their voice at me," He says, his voice still full of surprise.

"Well, I'm not like others in your life,"

"Of course, you are different." He says and takes my hand. "Everything about you is different,"

"Okay, you're scaring me," I say as I pull my hand away. I can't hide my confusion: when I met him, he was arrogant and strange, when I talked to him in the morning, he was still arrogant and cocky, but now… What has happened to him? He's completely different person. Is that real Christian Grey's face?

"Let's go to my workroom where we could talk about everything," He stands up and stretches his hand out for me but I don't take it. I stand up and mutter for him to lead the way and once again his eyes lighten up with surprise.

He says nothing before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. I follow him, my eyes never leaving his perfect muscled back. _Why is he interested in someone like me?_

Suddenly he stops and opens the door of the room. He smiles to me and I walk in first. In my head I repeat the way I came here, in case he would try to kidnap me and I have to find the way out of this apartment. _Yes, my imagination is awesome. _

"Wine?" He asks but I shake my head no.

Sitting down on the leather chair, I look around the room. Well, the room looks like an office just a little bit smaller and cozier. Christian walks around the desk and sits down in front of me.

Our eyes meet but I look away: his gaze is too intense, I can't take it.

"So, Miss Steele," He says with a smirk.

"Before coming here, I honestly didn't have an answer but right now, I finally decided." I say making him grin. I sigh looking at him and continue, "My answer is no." As soon as my words leave my mouth, his grin disappears and he stares at me with wide eyes.

"No?"

"No," I repeat.

"Why?" He asks his voice full of disbelief.

"Because right now I realized that I don't know you at all." I shrug and look down. His changes are scarying me and I'm afraid that my stupid heart my fall in love with him, so I have to stay away from him. I have to; it doesn't matter if I don't want to. "Actually, I don't even want to know you," I add and stand up.

"I won't let you go," Christian stands up with me and walks around the desk. He steps closer to me and takes my hand. "Let me change your mind,"

"You can't,"

"Oh, really?" He says, arrogance is back in his voice. The Christian who I meet in the club is back. What the hell is wrong with his mood? Is he bipolar or something?

He puts his hand on my cheek and pulls me closer so our lips are just inches away. His eyes find mine and he kisses me. I can't help but close my eyes and drown into the passion and pleasure of his kisses. _Damn, how can I say no? _

After a few minutes, when I start to enjoy his powerful kisses, he pulls away leaving me breathless. My head is spinning around but I try not to fall down because oh my God, it's the best kiss I have ever had and believe me I have a big experience in kissing.

Christian smirks again and suddenly anger fills me. So now he's proud of himself and he thinks that he can change my mind just by one kiss?

Before I know it, my palm meets Christian cheek and I realize what I have done. I slapped him! What the hell is wrong with me?

"I'm sorr-" I start to apologize but it's already too late because Christian grabs me and kisses my again. This time he kisses me fast and roughly, I hardly can keep up with his pace. I manage to wrap my arms around his neck and press myself to his chest.

Christian's hands travel down to my butt and squeeze it while he slowly starts to walk us to the couch. He pulls away and pushes me down on the couch before hovering above me. He starts kissing me again but this time he doesn't stop at my lips, he starts kissing my cheeks, my jaw and down to my neck. I can't help but let out a quiet moan.

No matter how hard I try to find strength and say no, I can't. It's just too good. It's what I wanted… What I needed.

"Stop," I finally say breathlessly when he starts sucking on my neck. He was definitely going to leave the mark. T_hat bastard._ He doesn't stop but I can feel him smiling against my neck so I know he has heard me. "I changed my mind," I whisper and can't help but moan again. If he doesn't stop now, we are definitely going to go all the way.

"Good," Christian pulls away and runs his hands through his hair, fixing them. He helps me to sit up and kisses me again before standing up and walking back to his desk. "So, should we discuss the contract?" He pours a glass of wine to himself and turns to me.

"Bastard," I mutter as I fix my hair and stand up from the couch, walking closer to him. "You don't play fair, Grey," I say as we are standing face to face. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. I take a glass from his hands and drink the wine, making him gasp in surprise. _Oh, Mr. Grey, you don't know me, _I smile to myself and walk back to the chair.

"I always get what I want," He smirks, pouring another glass of wine, and then walks back to his chair.

"We will see," I say and look into his eyes. My strong self is back. _Bring it on, Grey. Bring the game on._

**_I just wanted to thank you for all your beautiful reviews! I know my fanfiction is not the best and has so many mistakes but you guys are still reading it and it makes me really happy! Thank you! 3_**


End file.
